


Fanvid: Promises

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Break Up, Divorce, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could we know that promises end?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Promises, Eric Clapton

**Length:** 2.55

 

  
  



End file.
